Music
Every area has its own music. The music for Plants vs. Zombies is composed by Laura Shigihara. Some mini-games have their own music as well. Area music Day The day music is called "Grasswalk." Night The night music is called "Moongrains." This track is the only one with a different tempo (2/4, while the others are played on 4/4) and overall sounds in the huge waves. This music also plays in Zombiquarium. Pool The pool music is called "Watery Graves." Fog The fog music is called "Rigor Mormist." Roof The roof music is called "Graze The Roof." Other music Mini-games Most of the Mini-games (Wall-nut Bowling, Wall-nut Bowling 2, etc.) feature the track "Loonboon". Dr. Zomboss Battles Level 5-10 and the Mini-game Dr. Zomboss's Revenge feature the track "Brainiac Maniac". Levels X-10 Levels 1-10, 2-10, 3-10, the Mini-game, Column Like you see 'Em and Air Raid feature the track "Ultimate Battle". Puzzle Vasebreaker and I, Zombie levels feature the track "Cerebrawl". Trivia *Rigor Mormist is a portmanteau of "Rigor Mortis" and "Mist". *Graze The Roof is a pun and related name of Raise The Roof and Graze. *Grasswalk is a pun on the phrase "Cakewalk," meaning to be able to do something with relative ease. *Levels 1-10, 2-10, 3-10 and the Mini-games Air Raid and Column Like You See 'Em are the only to have a music piece called Ultimate Battle because 4-10 has no music played and 5-10 has a music called Braniac Maniac. *There is also an unreleased track called Zombotany. It was supposed to be played in the battles with Dr. Zomboss, until it was replaced with Brainiac Maniac. **Some parts of Zombotany appear to sound similar to Braniac Maniac, however. *There is an infrequent glitch that usually occurs on Pool levels, where the music will randomly change from Watery Graves to Grasswalk. **This also occurs with the Zen Garden on the DS version. It is unknown whether this occurs elswhere. *Loonboon was originally supposed to be twice as fast as it is currently. *The music in Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time is longer because unlike the first game, the music is not designed to loop. *Also In Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time, most of the musics are remixes of musics from the First game. For example: The tutorial levels have a remix of Grasswalk, Ancient Egypt is possibly a remix of Cerebrawl, and Kung-Fu World is possibly a remix of the seed selection and Zen Garden music. Videos ''Plants vs. Zombies Plants vs. Zombies Plants vs Zombies Soundtrack. Day Stage|Grasswalk Plants vs Zombies Soundtrack. Night Stage|Moongrains Plants vs Zombies Soundtrack. Pool Stage|Watery Graves Plants vs Zombies Soundtrack. Fog Stage|Rigor Mormist Plants vs Zombies Soundtrack. Roof Stage|Graze The Roof Plants vs Zombies Soundtrack. Zomboss Stage|Brainiac Maniac Plants vs Zombies Soundtrack. Mini Games|Loonboon Plants vs Zombies Soundtrack. Puzzle|Celebrawl Plants VS. Zombies Music Ultimate Battle-1|Ultimate Battle Plants vs Zombies Soundtrack. Main Menu|Main Menu soundtrack Plants vs Zombies Soundtrack. Zen Garden|Zen Garden soundtrack Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time'' Plants Vs. Zombies 2 Music - Main Theme ☿ HD ☿|Main Menu Plants Vs. Zombies 2 Music - THE ZOMBIE ATE YOUR BRAIN!! ☿ HD ☿|THE ZOMBIE ATE YOUR BRAIN!! in Ancient Egypt Plants Vs Zombies 2 Music - THE ZOMBIE ATE YOUR BRAIN!! Pirate Seas ☿ HD ☿|THE ZOMBIE ATE YOUR BRAIN!! in Pirate Seas Plants Vs Zombies 2 Music - THE ZOMBIE ATE YOUR BRAIN!! Wild West ☿ HD ☿|THE ZOMBIE ATE YOUR BRAIN!! in Wild West Plants Vs Zombies 2 Music - THE ZOMBIE ATE YOUR BRAIN!! Dark Ages ☿ HD ☿|THE ZOMBIES ATE YOUR BRAIN!! in Dark Ages Plants Vs. Zombies 2 Music - Map ☿ HD ☿|Map Plants Vs. Zombies 2 Music - Front Yard (Classic) ☿ HD ☿|Player's House Plants Vs. Zombies 2 Music - Ancient Egypt ☿ HD ☿|Ancient Egypt Plants Vs. Zombies 2 Music - Ancient Egypt Demonstration Mini-Game ☿ HD ☿|Ancient Egypt Mini-games Plants Vs. Zombies 2 Music - Ancient Egypt Ultimate Battle ☿ HD ☿|Ancient Egypt Ultimate Battle Plants Vs. Zombies 2 Music - Dr. ZomBoss Fight ☿ HD ☿|Dr. Zomboss Battle Plants Vs. Zombies 2 Music - Pirate Ship Theme ☿ HD ☿|Pirate Seas Plants Vs. Zombies 2 Music - Pirate Ship Demonstration Mini-Game ☿ HD ☿|Pirate Seas Mini-games Plants Vs. Zombies 2 Music - Pirate Ship Ultimate Battle ☿ HD ☿|Pirate Seas Ultimate Battle Plants Vs. Zombies 2 Music - Dr. ZomBoss (Pirate Seas) Intro ☿ HD ☿|Zombot Plank Walker Intro Plants Vs Zombies 2 Music - Wild West Theme ☿ HD ☿|Wild West Plants Vs Zombies 2 Music - Wild West Demonstration Mini-Game ☿ HD ☿|Wild West Mini-games Plants Vs. Zombies 2 Music - Wild West Ultimate Battle ☿ HD ☿|Wild West Ultimate Battle Plants Vs Zombies 2 Music - Dr. ZomBoss (Wild West) Intro ☿ HD ☿|Zombot War Wagon Intro Plants Vs Zombies 2 Music - Dark Ages Theme ☿ HD ☿|Dark Ages Plants Vs Zombies 2 Music - Dark Ages Demonstration Mini-Game ☿ HD ☿|Dark Ages mini-games Plants Vs Zombies 2 Music - Dark Ages Ultimate Battle ☿ HD ☿|Dark Ages Ultimate Battle Plants Vs. Zombies 2 Music - Credits Zombie Time! ☿ HD ☿|Credits Zombie Time Plants Vs. Zombies 2 Music - Greetings, This is Dr. Zomboss Speaking ☿ HD ☿|Dr. Zomboss Speaking Plants Vs Zombies 2 Music - You found...Hot Sauce? ☿ HD ☿|You found...Hot Sauce? Plants Vs Zombies 2 Music - Hey There Neighbor ☿ HD ☿|Hey There Neighbor Keys *Grasswalk is in A minor. *Moongrains is in A minor. *Watery Graves is in G minor. *Rigor Mormist is also in A minor. *Graze The Roof is in A minor. *Braniac Maniac is in C minor. *Loonboon is in G# minor. *Cerebrawl is also in A minor. *Main Menu Music is in G minor. *Zen Garden is in C major. *ZomBotany is in C minor. Category:Videos Category:Music Category:Plants vs. Zombies Category:Plants vs. Zombies Adventures Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time